The invention relates to arrangements for coating ski runners and other planar surfaces with a heat-plasticizable, wax-like coating.
In one known arrangement of this type, a coating composition, generally in granular form, is poured over the ski runner or other surface to be coated, after which a heated flat iron is passed over the so-coated surface to plasticize the coating material.
Such technique is disadvantageous in that it typically produces an uneven depth of coating along the runner. Moreover, such technique is highly inefficient, since it is difficult, if not impossible, to prevent the granules of the coating substance to drop off the longitudinal edges of the runner surface prior to the plasticizing thereof by the iron.